


Portale

by Starcloud



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Overtale, Gen, Human Sans, Monster Frisk, Portals, Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcloud/pseuds/Starcloud
Summary: Frisk falls into a whole other world.





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be.
> 
> This is my first story so if it's short then that's why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk falls into a whole new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify Frisk is a monster (as noted in the tags) and is the same species as that of Toriel, Asgore and Asriel.

Frisk felt the air rush past them as they fell, they had lost track of how long it had been. Minutes? Hours? even days? They had fallen so far that the light didn't even reach them anymore, not that light would break their seemingly endless fall into the bottomless abyss.

 

There was no sight of the beginning or the end of this fall and because of the lack of light there wasn't any sight of the walls either. they began to wonder: how far they had fallen, how far was left, what would happen when they reached the bottom, would there be anyone there, what would happen in the world above, would anyone care. But no matter what they thought nothing was for certain. they had no idea what to expect at the end of the endless fall.

 

Their thoughts busied them as they continued to fall until they saw something far below.

It was circular, glowing, swirling, blue and green. they had seen many displays of magic but this was... different, not the kind of magic they were used to, it seemed older than any magic they'd seen. But they had no more time to think about it as they descended into the illuminated swirling circle.

 

They felt a sudden slowing down sensation as they tried to take in the swirling colours that had surrounded them.

There wasn't any  more time to take in the artistic void though as they fell into another ellipse. another slowing sensation accompanied by a cold wet feeling.

 

**...SPLASH...**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to write large chapters if i can but i can't guarantee anything.


	2. A new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk exits the portal and winds up somewhere completely unfamiliar.

As a cold and wet Frisk stood up they looked around to see where they were. They appeared to be standing in a large circular stone basin with a statue in the middle, a fountain, frisk immediately stepped out of it as soon as they realised this because they knew they must respect other's property.

 

then they looked around to see their surroundings, they appeared to be in a city, a rather large city at that, it wasn't the nicest of days, it was cloudy and seemed like it could rain at any point, the buildings were gigantic compared to ones frisk had seen before, some were two stories tall whereas some could be seen in the distance towering over everyone and everything, the architecture was interesting though, while some were made of strong stone other were looked like they were made just of glass, Frisk didn't think that glass was strong enough for that but they weren't an architect so they didn't have a good idea about strengths and weaknesses of glass or any material for that matter.

 

Frisk then realised that they had nowhere to stay. their home was at the top of the never-ending hole that they fell down to get here, they ran over to the fountain and looked into its waters, franticly searching for what could only be described as a portal but there was no sign of it. feeling a little disheartened  they turned around and started walking down the streets of the unfamiliar city.


	3. Of Hope & Hotdogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to find food and shelter in the unfamiliar city.
> 
> It's tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter this time!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Frisk decided that standing around by the fountain wasn't going to do anything to do them any good and so they set off down the smooth stone streets of the unfamiliar city in order to find someone who would be willing to give them some food and/or shelter.

 

after an hour of wandering the gigantic maze of city streets not getting anywhere because of their timid personality Frisk was tired, slightly less wet and very, **very** hungry. they were just about to give up when suddenly they smelt something, it smelt like ...hotcats! Frisk quickly located the source of smell to be a small almost out of place stand about 10 metres away, frisk hurried over to it only to find that the person running the stand appeared to be sleeping. Frisk knew that their voice was much too quiet to wake up the sound asleep stall operator so they looked around the stall and saw a bell that could be used to get the operators attention. they reached up high and pressed the top and as expected the operator woke up (even if it was a little slow).

 

"Hello?" said the operator as he looked around to see who it was that had disturbed him from his sleep.

 

"Hello" Frisk said their voice quiet and quite horse from the extended period of time it went unused "can I get a hotcat please?"

 

The operator had to lean over the edge of the stall to see Frisk because they were rather short

and Frisk took a small step backwards.

 

"hotcat?" the operator replied "kid, The only thing I sell here are hot **dog** s."

 

Frisk had never heard of, Nor tried a "hotdog", not trying to be rude they corrected themselves and asked how much one would cost.

 

"that'll be £1.49" explained the operator

 

Frisk had no clue what a "pound" was, was it this place's currency? they didn't have any and didn't know where to exchange for it, all they had was 25g which they were saving for a nice cream. they would have to explain to the operator that they don't have the correct currency. they though carefully about their choice of words and when they were sure they said "I'm terribly sorry but where I come from we use a different currency. sorry for wasting your time."

 

Then out of nowhere the operator responded with "you're not from here are you?"

 

Frisk felt a little pressured and quickly decided  to tell him the truth "no, I'm actually quite lost with no one to turn to and no enough money to sustain myself and I'm scared and alone and... and..." they struggled to get any more words out as they fell on their knees with tears in their eyes, realising how helpless they really were, they had gone from a nice house with food and warmth to nothing in a couple of hours.

 

The operator closed the stall shutter and stepped out of it locking it behind him and crouched down next to the crying child, rubbing their back in a way that was calming and said "you can stay at my place if you want." Frisk pulled their hands away from their face and looked at him.

 

"Really?" asked Frisk hoping he wasn't lying

 

"honest." he replied "I know a shortcut."

 

Frisk and the operator stood up together and Frisk held his hand as they set off.


	4. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans and Frisk chat at sans' house and Frisk remembers how they fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a little sad. just thought i'd give a heads up.

Frisk was led through the stone squared streets of the hidden alleyways in the unfamiliar city by the kind-hearted hotdog stand operator, their journey had been silent thus far with no verbal interaction which Frisk didn't mind but then the operator started a conversation.

 

"By the way the name's Sans, pleased to meat you." He said not turning back to look at Frisk as they walked.

 

"My name's Frisk" they replied

 

The pair turned a corner onto a small street with a row of neat little houses Sans paused at the side of the road and checked before crossing, they were stopped in front of a two story house, as they walked up the path through the front garden Frisk made a mental note of the number on the door."63" it read, then sans opened the door and urged Frisk to enter.

 

It was a nice little house, brownish-red walls, blue carpet and a purple rug, a large green sofa, two armchairs same colour as the sofa, a rectangular table with rounded edges, a rock on a plate on the table, a coffee table with a rather thick book laid on the top, a table with a drawer of a different wood to the tables with a wide black rectangular panel on top, a beautiful chandelier above them  and... a sock?

 

Frisk took it all in. even the sock. sans gestured them to sit on the sofa while he sat in one of the armchairs.

 

"hey kid" said Sans "is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

 

Frisk nodded calmly and quickly though about what the questions might be.

 

"ok, first question" he stated "what are you?", they hadn't expected this kind of question but answered as best they could.

 

"I'm a monster, a boss monster to be specific" they said. his question seemed rather confusing,  he was a monster too right? all the others who looked like him were as well right?

 

"Hmm," he paused as if Frisk's answer had been out of the ordinary "second: what's a kid like you doing drenched and alone on the streets?" he questioned.

 

Frisk froze, suddenly the reason they had fallen resurfaced and they had a flashback.

 

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, a warm and gentle summer breeze blew past, the sun was out and Frisk was sitting underneath an apple tree reading, it was something they loved to do on days great like these, the words brought the pages to life in their head, it was magical.

 

They wished that the peace could have lasted on that perfect day but unfortunately it was not to be, suddenly the dormant volcano that overshadowed the village that they lived in became active with an demanding "kaboom" as smoke poured from the volcano. A meeting hosted by the village elder was scrambled in the village square, he declared that a sacrifice must be made into the bottomless pit of Mount Ebbot. Sacrifices had worked before in the past but the elder declared that this time the "gods" wanted something more than just any "regular" monster, he commanded that a boss monster be sacrificed this time, everyone then turned their gaze towards Frisk who was suddenly held fast by terror's icy grip. next thing they knew they were on the edge of the pit to nowhere, the prayers around them were muffled by their own thoughts about the situation, about how they were going to die, with no one who cared about them, in a bottomless pit.

 

It was only then that Frisk snapped back to their senses, trembling with tears running down their face making their fur as soggy as when they had fallen in the fountain they couldn't keep it in any longer and the emotional floodgates opened wide, wails, sobs, tears, sniffles, everything, Frisk had no control over the sadness that rushed them.

 

When they finally calmed down they told sans about the falling, the cold, the fear, the loneliness, the hunger and everything in-between but most importantly the joy when they thought they smelt a familiar scent of a food they loved. And when a yawn crept out Frisk suddenly felt how absolutely exhausted they were, it had been a very long and tiring day so when sans asked if they wanted to rest in his room Frisk accepted with a sleepy "yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't be uploading another chapter on this because i can't really get in the mood for it, sorry.


End file.
